There has been proposed a projection-based augmented reality (AR) technology in recent years. The projection-based augmented reality technology obtains an image by capturing the image of an arbitrary operation target object within a field of vision of a user with a camera fixed at an arbitrary place or a movable camera and then displays a display image including additional information (for example, the content of operation) related to the operation target object with a projector directly on the operation target object in a superimposed manner. The method of presenting information using the projection-based augmented reality technology has advantages such as an improvement in operational efficiency when compared with an augmented reality technology in the related art that displays additional information on a display such as a display of a portable terminal, because comparing both of an operation target object on a display and an actual operation target object is not desired in the above method. An image processing device using the projection-based augmented reality technology has been proposed. The image processing device detects, for example, a motion of fingers of a user with respect to an operation target object on a table and projects a display image corresponding to the motion with a projector.